User blog:Sidorak12814/Unreleased Images 18
I'm BaaAAAAAaaaack! Yes, I've been gone for some time. We had computer problems. If any of you went the the Super Mario Wiki's (not on Wikia) Wii article about a month ago, you may have had similar issues. Oh, well. Time for a Triumphant Return! I present to you...UI 18 -- RETRO SPECIAL! Yes, I have rebuilt several older characters, including Rayzok, Matu, Hoka, Kanahka, and even Zallirix, in my absence. Yeah, I've been busy. So I'll get to it. First, Matu, who, true to my word, I dedicate to Ids5621. And compare him to his old self. The third photo is EXTREMELY retro, since in his original conception, his tool was a hammer. Now, Hoka, with thanks to for some parts (and parts for Matu, too). Now for the good part. I unveil the bigger, awesomer MOCs. First, the redo of Zallirix, which is a HUGE improvement, if you ask me. Features: Realistic posability, posable fingers, stashable spear. And, as pathetic this is, I will have to finish this later. Kinda ruins the whole "triumphant return" thing... ... Back now. Had to go swimming. Neener neener! Not bragging or anything. Now, on to Fajaku. I redid her, too, with a new color scheme that is awesome. I finally decided that she has a Pehkui, illustrated by the forced perspective photo above, and has one protosteel hand, which was given to her to replace the armor on her right hand, which was burnt when Yarik tried to kill her. Now, on to my two favorites. Starting with Kanahka, who hasn't existed in MOC form in over a year. His arms have realistic posability, and his blades can attach to his back to become wings. Also, his leg joints are very tight. Always a plus. Now to my personal favorite. Makuta Rayzok gets a redo! As you can see, he is one of the few Makuta who actually use the Elasticity power, which makes for some interesting fights. Not only that, you can see in the rear view that he also wields twin arm-mounted blades in addition to his sword. He will acquire these in a story that I decided to write. I will write it after the current novels are done, or even just after the current battle is done. Which reminds me, here's an update. To any of you who follow our story on Author's Hangout, you will notice that it has been only recently picked up again. Again, computer issues. On my end, anyway. Courtesy and patience on Argh's. The battle at Cekadax's fortress is going along, and I'm just waiting for Argh to finish a scene he's working on, then I will join again for the writing of one pivotal event in the battle, which may go up tomorrow, if all goes well. Ah, well. Enjoy the revamps, enjoy the battle, and I will be gradually returning to frequency on this site. Don't worry. I'm not leaving you yet. I hope I never do, at least permanently. Just FYI, it hasn't happened yet. I am here. I am alive. I am ready. For what? I have no idea. I also have no idea why I have not ended this blog yet. Category:Blog posts